


For You I Will Burn

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 同途·Translations [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 婚礼前夜，伊奥温发现自己的前途比想象中要光明。





	For You I Will Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For You I Will Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305223) by Geale. 



> 【原文作者】Geale
> 
> 【原文链接】[For You I Will Burn](http://www.faramirfiction.com/Fiction/for-you-i-will-burn)
> 
> 【性质】《魔戒》同人。
> 
> 【翻译】Ecthelion
> 
> 【授权】已授权。
> 
> 【主角】法拉米尔，伊奥温
> 
> 【警告】异性情爱内容（Faramir/Éowyn）；原分级NC-17，现分级R（征得作者同意，我在不影响情感表达的前提下，“弱化”了一些描写）。不能接受请勿阅读，读了不爽也请不要骂作者或译者……
> 
> 【译文首发日期】2013年8月

一条丝质面纱滑到了地板上，与此同时，在王宫的某个小厅里，伊奥梅尔正举杯祝酒。

伊奥温其实并不知道有没有这回事，但她能在脑海里勾勒出那个场面——壁炉里不紧不慢地燃烧的火焰，是如何给精致的酒杯和艳红的酒液添上金色的辉光，她的哥哥和别的男人们是如何为她的幸福干杯——无疑还要祝愿她子女成群！他们肯定全都拍着法拉米尔的背，说……说男人在这种场合会说的话。

她穿着一条白色的无袖睡裙。它本该是月光的颜色，可月光却似乎避开了白城，到处都只有幽蓝的夜色。她弯下腰，指尖拂过面纱的柔软丝料，然后自己也坐到了地板上，竖起了膝盖。她就这么紧紧抱膝坐着，瞪着眼前的一片幽蓝。

在寒冬时节，浓黑的夜幕会迅速笼罩洛汗的平原，而现在，接近盛夏，再过两天就是满月，银白的月光会像流水一样漫过大地。此刻她想，是米那斯提力斯吞噬了夜晚的全部黑暗，埃多拉斯才能披着银光屹立。而她嫉妒自己的兄长，恼恨自己的性别——她因为是女人，结婚时才会被迫搬到这么远的地方，而伊奥梅尔只要愿意，大可以娶个三回妻，也还是会在洛汗安家。

结婚！这个词就像个诅咒，她却在自愿领受。

她揪了揪那条揉皱的面纱的一角。它和她的长裙很相配，是她怀着矛盾的心情亲手绣成的——一面是欢喜，一面是厌恶。白色丝料上绣着白色丝线，正是纯真无辜的象征，明天她就要戴上它了，可她远称不上纯真无辜——真正的新娘才不会满心忐忑，也不会反感为她打造的监牢；真正的新娘会盼望婚礼的日子，惟一的心愿就是竭尽全力去取悦自己的夫君。

一股无名火袭上心头，她从地板上抓起面纱，远远丢开，狠狠瞪着它从空中飘过。可它却轻描淡写地落地，只飞出了几呎距离。她真想尖叫，但那样的话她的侍女就会匆忙赶来，或者是卫士……还有别的人，成百上千住在这个地方的人。总有人留意着她，她步下楼梯时总有人伸出手来搀扶她，就好像她是个刚开始蹒跚学步的幼儿！伊奥梅尔正把她转交给这座白城，而她憎恨这事，她也憎恨正等着这事发生的自己。

她站起来，盯着面纱，然后就踩了上去——怀着聚集起来的全部自我厌恶，将它彻底践踏到地板上。带着阴沉的满足感，她望着它在自己的赤脚下无助地扭曲。至少今夜，她还能随心所欲。

门上传来轻轻一声敲击，几乎让她跳了起来。一整天时间，她房里都充斥着愚蠢的女人，她们句句不离裙子、绸带和那群来参加婚礼庆典的英俊的年轻男人，而她再也没有甜言蜜语可说了。她重重地大步走过去，一把拉开门，差点就要骂人——但眼前的不是个女人，而是法拉米尔本人。他注意到她的怒火，不由得退了一步。

“大人！”她脑袋忽然嗡地一声，连忙行了个屈膝礼，结果又为自己这个反应而难受不已。

“伊奥温？”他稍稍倾过身来，“有什么不对吗？”

他算不上酩酊大醉，眼睛只是比平时稍微亮些。不过，既然他站在走廊里，而且他们还没完婚，他或许该表现得更正式些才对……但她为什么要在乎？

“没有。”她答道，把自己的轻蔑腔调听得一清二楚。

他勾起嘴角，被逗笑了：“我能进来吗？”

她扬起头：“你不该来我这里。”

他反而靠得更近了，诡秘地眨了眨眼：“我知道。”

她被自己那股叛逆劲头驱使着，让开一步，放他走了进来。他步伐平稳地向窗子走去，途中却发现了那条惨遭蹂躏的面纱。他站住了，打量了它一会儿，但什么也没说，也没把它捡起来。她私心希望他评论几句，可他这个人是不会耍手腕的，连不知情或喝醉酒的时候也不会。他只是绕过那条皱巴巴的丝巾，回到了她身边。

他过来时与她面对着面，呼吸相闻。她则态度倨傲地瞪着他。他开口的时候，吐出的气息很温暖，而且出乎意料地甘甜：“我想在明天之前见见你。”

她嗤之以鼻：“为了什么，欣赏着战利品洋洋得意吗？”

法拉米尔脸上掠过了一抹真正的惊讶。“我的战利品？”他重复道，“这是什么意思？”他明亮的眼睛审视着她的面容，“亲爱的，你认为自己是战利品吗？”惊讶变成了忧虑，“你认为，我是这么看待你的？——把你当成战利品？”

她知道自己的说法不好听，她也不是真心要那样说。但她同样不全是口是心非。

他再度退开一步，皱起了眉：“我以为，你同意嫁给我，是因为你想嫁给我？”他眼中的光采一黯，“我知道我不是国王……”

她真不愿看到法拉米尔这样缺乏自信，她恨他这样，更甚于她恨自己那颗不由衷的心。看到他这样垂头丧气，这样毫无理由地脆弱，她就怒从心底起，因为她知道他其实勇敢又坚强。“但我不想要个国王！”她喊道，自己也吃了一惊，但她不知道还能怎样穿透包裹着他的重重怀疑。她往前迈了一步：“我不想要个国王！”

法拉米尔举起了手，仿佛准备挡下一击：“你爱过阿拉贡……”

“并不是因为他会当国王！”她反驳道，话一出口就知道犯了错误。

法拉米尔又退了一步，双肩垮了下来，似乎离她越来越远：“我们尚未定下终身，你可以自由离去……阿拉贡已经结婚了，但是……”

“不！”不知哪里来的力量使然，她扑上前去，执起他的手亲吻，“我爱你……我只是……”她结巴了，狂乱地寻找着合适的措辞，“我怕戴上枷锁，”她最后说，“法拉米尔，我要的是你，不是别人，但是……我希望……我能拥有你，又不受其他束缚。”

听她这样说时，他睁大了灰色的眼睛，她能感到他在颤抖。然后，他倾身过来，亲吻了她。那个吻……她从来不晓得世上还能有这样的吻。他的舌尖分开她的双唇，探索着她的舌尖，他尝起来是红酒的味道……她发现自己抱紧了他，追逐着这种全新的体验，索求着他能够给予的一切；而他也紧紧抱住了她，手指深陷在她发间。他张开嘴，催促她来品尝他，她觉得天旋地转，于是就模仿了他的做法。他呻吟了一声，而她能肯定，这屋里的空气突然间变得异乎寻常地温暖。

她犹不情愿分开，他已经抽身，眼睛却再度亮了起来：“伊奥温，我向你发誓：我永远不会束缚了你。”

“我会期待你遵守诺言。”她说，很欣慰他没有嘲笑她的庄重态度。

慢慢地，犹豫着，他放开了她：“你想让我走吗？”

“你一定得回去找那帮男人吗？”

他迎上她的目光，摇了摇头：“毫无疑问，他们都醉到了注意不到我缺席的程度。”

她叹了口气：“我真希望女人也有在婚礼前夜一醉方休的习俗。诸神在上，这对我们会有好处的。”

法拉米尔唇边掠过了一个调皮的微笑：“姑娘，我会欣然与你同醉。不过你要知道，我酒量不大。今夜我已经破例了，尝了尝矮人麦酒……”他做了个鬼脸，她忍俊不禁。

“好极了，”她说，“那么等你醉到举止不当，我就不得不把你踢出去了。”

“那么你若肯等我片刻，我就去给我们拿点喝的来。”他深深鞠了一躬，就消失了。

门在他背后合上，她又看到了那条面纱。她冲它伸了伸舌头，任它留在原处。在床脚边的地板上，她堆起了一些软垫，舒服地坐了下来。没等多久，法拉米尔就回来了。他进来之前敲了敲门，手里端着一个托盘，上面是一个玻璃酒瓶和两只杯子。见了她的安排，他只不过扬了扬眉，但扫了一眼角落里的椅子。

他保持着得体的距离在她身边蹲下，倒了两杯酒。酒液金黄，犹如夕阳的光辉。他没说话，只把一杯酒递给她，然后端正地坐了下来。

“敬……”他看着她，眯起了眼睛，“自由。”

她脸一沉：“真是陈词滥调。”

他咧嘴笑了：“好吧……那就敬未来……你的，和我的……敬一个离经叛道的未来？”

她朝他挪近了些，抬头向他微笑：“敬我们没计划过的一切。”

“比如，敬仲夏日的雪？”

“敬厨房里聒噪的乌鸦？”

他用没端酒杯的手引开了她的杯子，在她唇上印了温柔一吻：“敬一个月中三次满月。”

“那在收获季节可是好事，”他没有退回去，于是她对着他的唇咕哝，“敬从草地倒飞上天的雨。”

他的舌尖沿着她下唇的轮廓滑过，她感到周身一阵战栗。“敬伊奥梅尔向莱戈拉斯求婚。”

她咯咯笑了起来，而他趁机深深吻住了她。这会儿她真希望自己不用顾忌手里的杯子。她任他索取，软软靠在他胸前，体会着布料下皮肤的温暖。

“敬白日闪耀的星辰……”他在长吻结束时说。

可她不想就这么结束。她倾身过去，双唇扫过他的唇，脸蹭过他的胡茬，只觉得一阵刺痒：“敬我学会怎么织布。”

他轻笑一声，啄了啄她的下唇：“敬我学会矮人语。”

“这种事你明明擅长！”她抗议道，他则拨开她的头发，亲吻她的脖颈，令她的肌肤又麻又痒。“……你已经懂得精灵语了！”

“Le annon veleth nín[1]，”他柔声低语，“Meleth nín[2]……”

他一点点向下吻去，一直吻到了她浅浅的颈窝。她颤栗着，禁不住发出了一声叹息。她那只空着的手陷进了他的头发，她想推他继续向下，因为此时此刻，有种全然陌生的情欲在她体内苏醒，令她不知所措。但她的碰触似乎令他冷静下来，他拉开了一点距离，幽蓝的夜色中，他的双唇是火的颜色。

他举起酒杯，手略有不稳，眼睛灼灼发亮：“敬你……”他将酒杯凑到她唇边，她饮了下去，不只咽下了酒液，还压下了体内涌动的热情。

她举起了自己的酒杯：“敬你。”

她看着他饮了那杯酒，突然不确定自己是否还能算作未婚。她觉得，再没有什么比这更像一种誓约了。

“伊奥温……”他从她手中拿走了酒杯，把两个杯子都放在了一边，“或许我该走了，否则……”

“否则怎么？”她不想让这话听着像激将法，于是又柔声说了一遍，“否则怎么？”她重新投入他的怀抱，他则立刻揽紧了她。

“否则明天你在婚床上就不再是白璧无瑕了。”他埋头在她发间，粗哑地悄声说。

她蹭着他的脖颈，留下了一连串的吻。她只模模糊糊地知道自己在干什么。“你在乎吗？”

他的手顺着她的脊背滑了下去，抚过薄薄的布料。“怎么会？”他轻轻搂住她的腰，她觉得他就像是在触碰她的肌肤，仿佛没有任何东西挡在他的手与她之间。

她抚摸着他的胸膛，描画着布料下肌肉的轮廓。他轻声叹息，于是她鼓起勇气，向下摸去。她知道，自己如果继续，他不会阻止她……一股刺骨冰寒骤然穿透了笼罩着她的温暖薄雾，她抗拒着恐惧，怕自己做错什么，怕自己太笨拙。当然，这事对她来说是史无前例，他是知道的……要不然他也可以轻易猜出来。她摸索着亚麻衣料的褶皱时，手指抖得那么厉害。

他给了她一连串的轻吻，诱她抬起头来，然后吻了她的额头。她觉得自己的心跳得那么厉害，法拉米尔一定以为她十足是个懵懂孩子。但他没有停下；当她一时胆怯，改成沿着他的大腿抚摸下去，他也没有抱怨。不过，他确实挣开了片刻，时间长到引起了她的注意。

他往后靠到床边：“亲爱的，我宁愿现在离去，也不愿让你去做明天就会后悔的事……”他的呼吸已经急促起来，嗓音也比平时嘶哑。

她有一瞬太紧张，无法成言，只摇了摇头：“……我想要明天一切顺利。”

他用拇指抚摸着她的脸颊，她能在他的眼睛里看出酒精和欲望混合的效力。然而他开口时，却极尽温柔：“明天是明天，不是现在。今夜你渴望什么？”

她闭上双眼，希望时间就此停止：“一个人要是被交给了另一个人，那他究竟还能不能仍然属于他自己？”

他松开手，吻了吻她的脸颊：“给我一次机会，我会向你证实。”

她慢慢睁开眼睛，知道别无他法：“我从来没有好好学过怎样……”她感到脸上发烧，“怎样表达我的爱……我们都不得不坚强……”她迫使自己注视着他，说了下去，“但我确实爱你，法拉米尔，我爱你。”

他轻而易举就把她抱了起来，好像她只不过是只小猫。她发现自己跨坐在他身上，他寻找着她的嘴唇，吻得激烈又野蛮。她觉得胸中所有的空气都被挤了出去，但她心甘情愿地迈过了那道界线，沉入了无底的黑暗。他拉起她那件朴素的睡裙，她稍欠起身，容他把它提过她腰间。这样裸露着身体，亲吻也变得好像只剩了四唇的碰撞，她感到恐惧又一次刺穿了自己。她任他把那条薄薄的布裙拉过头顶，尴尬又窘迫。在幽蓝的夜色中，当她彻底摆脱了束缚，她不敢看他的眼睛。

他深深吸了口气，又缓缓地吐了出来。他伸手轻轻勾画过她胸脯的轮廓，她突然觉得，看着他的脸比看着他的手更容易。他碰过的地方，肌肤无不战栗，她既觉得寒冷，又觉得温暖。而他微微张开了嘴，全神贯注地凝视着她无遮无蔽、未加装饰的身体。

她再也不能容忍这一片寂静了。她不顾一切地渴望他说点什么，可他没有开口，于是她悄声说：“怎么……是不是我……？”

他一听到她的声音，就摆脱了迷乱：“哦，诸神在上，伊奥温……你既甜美又大胆，坚强又温柔……”她纳闷，是不是泪水让他的眼睛那样闪烁。“你美得叫人难以置信。”他摇了摇头，“我们该躺下来。”

她觉得如释重负，努力笑了笑：“不，我不想动……我就想这样。”

他扬起了眉，张开嘴想说什么，但又闭上了。相反，他稍微挺直了身体，一边牢牢凝视着她，一边开始脱下自己的上衣，而她咬住嘴唇，动手去帮助他。她注意到他胸膛上有几处伤疤，有些泛白，是旧伤，有些则更红，也更新。他看起来很强壮，尽管他比她见过的许多男人都瘦削——她从前见过赤着上身的男人，她见过她哥哥伊奥梅尔和表兄希奥杰德在训练场上只穿着旧长裤的样子。

然而这个男人是她的，归她肆意碰触。这对她来说仍是个奇迹。正像她是他的……但他并不拥有我，她坚定地告诉自己。我不是等着买卖的绵羊或母马。

法拉米尔没有出声，只耐心地等着她思考完毕。她鼓起勇气，试探着用食指在他胸前画圈，几乎忘了自己什么都没穿。他头向后一仰，抵上了床边，但他没有闭上眼睛。她觉得这或许比料想的更有趣，便重复了动作，接着倾身过去吻了吻。他全身一抖，长出了口气，而她找到了更熟悉的领域，她吻着他的颈间、下颌，最后是嘴唇，同时暗暗地感到自豪，因为她没落荒而逃。

她沉浸在那个吻当中，没有立刻注意到他已经开始抚摸她的全身。他拢住了她的胸脯，然后似乎是眨眼间，他就开始轻抚她大腿的内侧。先前的情欲像是凝成了液体，沿着她的脊背缓缓滴下，积蓄在身体的中心。她不自然地挪动了一下，但他倒抽了口气，于是她不动了。

“伊奥温……”他的嗓音里含着一丝警告的意味，他的眼睛变成了一种深深的蓝，就像沾染了夜色。“我……”

她低头扫了一眼，成功无视了自己的赤裸，只看见了他的异状。她感到喉间又梗住了，她咽了咽，近乎绝望地想知道该怎么办，却着实毫无概念。

“亲爱的，原谅我，但今夜我们如果不能……我就得立刻离开你。”法拉米尔的声音里没有嘲弄，只有浓浓的欲望。

“但我想要，”她悄声说，“今夜。如果你还肯要明天的我。”

他伸手去解衣带，见她没有反对的意思，便继续了动作。转眼间，她只见衣衫褪下，有那么一刻不由得惊慌失措，怀疑着自己这是在干什么，究竟要怎么做，她现在——将来——这可到底能怎么办……但他迅速舔了舔手指，不等她问为什么，他就开始碰她，比从前更亲密无忌，似乎在寻找什么。她晕头转向，一动也不能动，漏过了一拍心跳，然后一波强烈的愉悦猛然袭来，震撼了她。

他没有住手，而是在刚才找到的地方流连，轻轻摩挲着。那种融化一切的温暖情欲再度在她体内下沉，她以为自己就要被抽干了，但它被一种甜蜜的重量坠扯着，仍在继续沉落。他抚弄着她，开始还很谨慎，很快就愈发热切。欲望在她体内流窜，他把手探入她双腿之间时，她不禁为之一缩，同时却呻吟出声。他指上沾着的湿润抹过她柔软的皮肤，她的双颊泛起了红潮，然而短暂的窘迫之后，她意识到自己还渴望更多。她想要他带给她所有可能的欢愉，而且永不停止。

“拜托……”他似乎要放开她时，她喘着气说。不知何时，她已经合上了双眼，这时倾过身去吻他，盲目地寻找着他的嘴唇：“拜托……继续……”

热吻结束后，他说话时嗓音沙哑了：“好，亲爱的，很快……但我需要你……”

“好，”她点头，一边耳鬓厮磨，“好。”

他引着她直起身子的时候，他的手也在抖。恐惧一点点高涨起来，她紧紧闭上了双眼。

“放松，亲爱的……”他试探着碰了碰她，低声说。

她觉得几乎要吐了，意识到自己绷得像根弓弦。他进入她时，她屏住了呼吸。她没有尖叫，但呜咽了，声音近乎哭泣。一种绷紧的灼痛传来，所有的欢愉都烟消云散。

“来……慢些……”

他扶住了她的腰，她只能依从他的摆布。灼痛加剧，泪水刺痛了她的双眼，当他完全和她结为一体，他舒适的叹息里伴着她疼痛的抽泣。

“亲爱的。”他环抱住她，不再移动分毫，但她能感到他的存在，知道他其实渴望着什么。他的体贴莫名帮助了她，她颤抖着深吸了口气。“会过去的，”他向她保证，“会的。”

渐渐地，它确实过去了。暂时的疼痛平息了，最严重的灼痛也一丝丝消融。等她又能平稳地呼吸，法拉米尔做了她要求他做的，再度去爱抚她。新一波的欢愉鼓励着她，她放松下来，允许他试探着动了动。他深沉的叹息在她周围震荡，而她在他怀抱里发抖。

“就是这样，亲爱的，现在……”她听得出，他说得有些艰难，但手指仍在轻柔地抚摩，她感到之前的欲望又回来了。

她向前靠了靠，他把头埋到她胸口，温热的气息浸淫着她的肌肤。他的欲望和她的纠缠在一起，亲密无间，她觉得头脑已经无法思考，于是放任自己服从了本能。他抚遍她的全身，她不由得动了动，只觉得欢愉如水波一般漾过，他的回应这次也更有力，她却没感到疼痛。她寻找着最佳的节奏，倾过身，手指深陷进他发间，不断吻着他犹带胡茬的脸颊、下颌和嘴唇；他则仰起头，又摩挲起她的胸脯，不过她可以活动的空间比他更大，在晕眩和颤抖中，她找到了让他呻吟、让他屏息的办法，她从不曾想象过，世间竟存在着这样的激情。

然后他睁开了眼睛。刹那间，她以为自己迎上了神灵的注视，他眼中的光采和力度几乎让她畏缩。夜晚的黑暗瞬间被闪电扫荡一空，她喊出声时，没有认出自己的嗓音，只知道他在她体内发掘出了某种东西，让她的心几乎跳出胸口，让她的血液几乎沸腾。

“我的爱……”她觉得这些话在周围飞旋，然后就忘掉了整个世界，仿佛飞上了云霄，置身于明亮闪耀的群星当中。

她轻柔地回归了尘世，感到他的双臂环抱着她。他喘息着，她分辨不出周围震荡着的是他的心跳还是她的心跳。这超越了她最狂野的梦境——压根不像那些最大胆的女人来她这里时讲的故事。她听说过蒙羞的姑娘和粗野的男人，她知道有药草可以终结一个未出世的孩子的生命。她还听说有个男人不能取悦自己的女人，于是女人要求取消婚姻，好让两人都能与别人自由结合……

她在法拉米尔怀中动了动，他睁开眼睛，把她的金发掠到脸旁，吻了吻她。“我伤到你了吗？”

“没有。”她摇了摇头。他的体贴让她蓦然间热泪盈眶。她眨眨眼，可是新的泪水又涌了出来，很快就流下了脸颊。

“亲爱的伊奥温，怎么了？”这下他真的担心了，不断吻着她的唇和双颊，把带着咸味的潮湿抹了她一脸。

“没事，”她恼火地抽泣着，“我从来不哭！”

他不动了，仔细打量了她一番，与此同时她忙不迭地用手背蹭着脸颊。泪眼朦胧中，她看见他竭力抑制着唇边促狭的微笑，她抽泣得更厉害了，而他再也忍不住，笑出了声：

“那你在干什么，姑娘？”

听了他的打趣，她攥紧了拳头，要捶打他的胸膛，但他轻而易举地挡住了她，然后灵巧地翻过身来，让两人纠缠着躺到了地板上。

“我的战士新娘。”他喃喃道，深深给了她一吻，而她不由自主地在他怀中换了个姿势，好迎合他。他们分开时，她意识到温热的液体流到腿上，有他的，也有自己的，不禁脸上发热。

他们吻了许久，而他不等她觉察，已经移到了她的上方。他的吻越来越迫切，越来越饥渴，直到他用膝盖分开她的双腿，欲望与渴求依旧。这次，她拉他抱住自己，任他把握节奏，随心所欲地索求。这次，她依附着他，把自己完全交了出去，放弃了思考。高潮来临时他在她怀中颤抖，那一刻她觉得他们浑然一体，不可分离，恰似天地以及其间万物的王与王后。

等他不再颤抖，呼吸也平稳下来，他抬起了头。借着微弱的星光，她发现他脸上也有泪痕在闪光。

“姑娘，这次是我不得不落泪了，”他低语，“但不是出于悲伤，而是出于对你的爱。”

她不等意识到自己在做什么，就用祝福的手势碰了碰他的额头。“我会永远爱你。”她说，并且知道这是千真万确。

他们静静地躺了一会儿，直到没法继续忽视身下那不舒服的地板。法拉米尔从她身边起身，穿好衣服，站起来时还有些不稳。她知道，在两人再度相聚以前，自己不得不忍受他留下的空虚。

“来，亲爱的，我不能让你躺在地上。”他说，眼睛闪着光。

她握住他伸来的手，任他拉自己起来。金色的长发垂落，暂时遮住了视野。她站起来时，疼得微微一缩，但她抢在他开口前摇了摇头：“不，我不后悔。”她向他保证。

他点点头，还是向下看了一眼：“你流血了吗？太黑了，我看不见……”

她脸红了，不免庆幸他也看不见自己的表情。她指了指窗边的小桌子：“那么你点起蜡烛如何？”

他忙着准备烛火时，她在地板上找到了揉皱的睡裙，套上了身。她可曾想象过会出这种事？法拉米尔，受他的爱和对她的欲望驱使，在婚礼前夜与她缠绵？不，她想。就算她真的想到过这种可能性，也从来不曾料到。不知为何，她过去相信法拉米尔不会有这样的欲望，以为他太纯洁，根本不会屈服于肉体的诱惑。这着实是个惊喜……她曾担心自己身为伊希利恩亲王夫人的生活会沉闷无趣，因为她嫁给了一个除了意外和冒险，什么都肯给她的好人。而现在……她扫了他站着的地方一眼，蜡烛的火光给他的头发和晒黑的皮肤染上了灿烂的色调。

他点起其他蜡烛时，她几乎是含羞靠了过去。伊希利恩……伊希利恩是明月之地，我会成为那里的亲王夫人……就像瓦尔妲是星辰之后……她立刻暗自告诫，怎能把自己和一位女神相提并论？然而当法拉米尔转身面对她，这样的感觉却挥之不去——他看着她，仿佛她当真不仅仅是一位凡人女子。

他轻轻掀起她的睡裙，看到她大腿上沾的淡淡血迹，不禁变了脸色：“抱歉……”他开始说，但她抬手阻止了他。

“别道歉，”她说，“因为我跟你一样渴望这样。而且即便今夜没有，明天也是一样。”

“但如果是婚礼之夜，我就会更温存，不会在地板上……那样你或许就根本不会流血。”

她偏了头：“这么说，今夜你比婚礼之夜更粗暴？”

他惭愧地垂下眼，放开了她的睡裙，让它重新遮住了她的身体：“我……我那么想要你……我保证，婚礼之夜我会控制自己，知道——猜测——对一位新娘来说，柔情蜜意而非纯粹的情欲有多么重要的意义，但今夜……”

他没看到她的微笑；他也没看到她的微笑变成了一个坏笑。

“那样的话，刚铎的法拉米尔，你就一点也不了解我。”她说，“你今夜的表现，正是我在婚礼之夜想要的。”她嗓音中浮起了危险的意味，“如果你明天待我如处女，我就要连续十二个月外加一天都拒绝和你同眠。”

他惊讶地瞪着她，等意识到她绝不只是玩笑，他张开嘴想说什么，但随即又闭上了。而她甜甜地冲他笑了笑：“选择是你的。”

他扬起眉，接着大笑了：“好吧，姑娘，那么我希望你今夜好梦，因为你明天休想安歇。”他把她拉到怀里，紧紧拥抱，“如果你不会为此打我，那我要告诉你：你若在我面前落泪，不管是为了什么，我都不会认为你软弱。”

她靠上他的胸膛，聆听着他稳定的心跳。或许，他们可以共同筑起一个能够随心所欲的世界，不受传统和习俗约束。仿佛正是要向她证明这一点，他就在这时放开了她，弯腰捡起了那条被遗忘的面纱。他举起它，烛光透过了精致的丝料。

“很漂亮，”他说，“但我明天宁可不见你戴它。”他微笑了，松手让它落到桌子上。

“为什么？”她问，看着金色的烛光中那片微微发亮的丝绸。

“因为，”他给了她一个吻，推她后退到床边，“我想看见我要娶的女人。”他又给了她一个吻，催她坐下，“还因为，你已经不是个处女了。”他低声补充，亲昵的语气令她发抖。

“但别人都不知道。”她微弱地抗议道，已经在盼望下一个亲吻了。

可他却退了开去，灰眼睛中闪动着一种崭新但美丽的野性光彩：“洛汗的伊奥温，你莫非要在乎别人怎么想，从而去屈就传统吗？”

“不，”她满心渴望，几乎无法呼吸，“不，我不在乎别人怎么说。”

他点了点头：“那就把面纱留在这里。现在，我要说晚安了。”

“不！”她抓住他的手亲吻，拉他俯下身来，这样她就能吻到他，“别走……留下来……”

但他只笑了笑：“不，亲爱的，今夜不行。今夜，你必须独自入梦……”他直起身，从她身边退开，“但明晚……”

他的承诺如同温暖的蜜糖，令她从头到脚都只觉得甘甜。她抬头看着他，知道自己想要他；在预定的时刻之前把自己交给他，反而加强了他们的联系。她还知道，她爱着他这个人，就是现在的样子，不多一分，也不少一分。如果她把他想象成一位神灵，但愿众位维拉不要觉得受了冒犯，因为法拉米尔给了她一直渴望的——自由选择的权力。

她不想要国王……她想要的，正是她已经拥有的。再没有比这更美好的祝福了。

但她还是希望，伊希利恩会有月光。

 

 

-完-


End file.
